


Bikes

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bikes, Fear, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Army let his fear get the best of him as Skull wanted them to do something new together.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	Bikes

Army stood there, quietly looking at Skull. “Wait, what?” Army asked, not believing his ears.

Skull has suggested riding bikes as a good way to get around and have fresh air at the same time. Army wasn’t so sure about that. But he can’t tell them why. 

“Riding bicycles. That way we can go to places faster and get some air that way.” Skull said “You okay with that?” Skull looked at his orange Inkling.

Army chuckled a bit “Um, won’t you get lost, Skull? Maybe it’s not a good idea...” he said hoping Skull will drop it. But Skull then grabbed Army’s hand and they both walked over to the living room. “Skull? Where are we going?”

“To see Mask and Aloha, we should have votes; if two more are up for it, then we are getting bikes.” Skull then looked ahead, not noticing Army’s freaked out face.

When they got to the living room entrance, Mask and Aloha weren't seen, but they did hear them in the kitchen. Army quickly got an idea “Skull?” Skull stopped and looked at Army. What Skull doesn't expect is that Army quickly pulls down his  bandana then kisses him. Skull closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss. 

“Aww, short boi and tall boi kissing~” A musical voice is heard.

“Doooon’t get youuuur desserts beeefore lunch.” Another voice, with a chuckle, is heard. 

Skull and Army stopped to look at Aloha and Mask. Army quietly hoped Skull would forget about bikes, while holding on to him. But sadly, it’s not the case. “Aloha, Mask, would you two like us to have bikes?” Skull asked.

“Oh, bikes are cool, I would like to try that!” Aloha smiled.

“Uuuuuuugh, not suuuuure aboooout that.” Mask shrugged, however, he noticed Army silently and slowly pumped his fist in the air. Mask tilted his head  _ ‘Huh?’ _ he thought.

Skull then dug a coin out of his pocket and held it. “Heads or tails?” Skull asked, and heard Aloha shouted heads “Okay, heads we get bikes, tails we don’t.” he said as he flipped the coin; it landed and all four saw what it landed on, Head wins.

Suddenly a timer went off. “Theeee pizzaaa!” Mask widened his eyes as he and Aloha rushed back to the kitchen. Skull watched them go, then looked back at Army, noticing that he was staring at the coin. He pulled Army in a hug and Army shyly hugged back. 

After eating pizza, Aloha and Mask had to leave to meet up with Team Pink and Team Cyan. Skull looked at Army “So let’s talk about the bikes.” he said, but then noticed that Army looked a bit worried and quickly went over to him. 

“Say, why don't I get us some sweets? We can feed each other!” Army smiled as he got up and went to the kitchen. 

Skull watched him with curious eyes.  _ ‘Why was he acting like that? I actually hoped that we could learn together to ride bikes… does he not like bikes?’ _ he wondered as Army came back with some candies. So Skull and Army feed each other without talking about the bikes. 

After Mask and Aloha came back and they had dinner, Army left to take a shower, so Skull saw this moment to talk about the bikes. “Mask, Aloha, I think we should talk about the bikes.” he said to them. 

“Soooo, why doooo yoooou want biiiikes?” Mask asked Skull.

Skull smiled. “So we all can have something new to do together, and so we can get to places faster if we need to… besides, we would have more time together when we get back home.” he said as Aloha did an air pump.

“Alright, I’m in, Skully!~” Aloha happily shouted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Army finished the shower and was dressed up in PJs so he can easily go to bed if he wanted to. He felt a bit sad for not telling them why he didn't want them to have bikes. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Skull, Mask, and Aloha appeared to be finishing up a chat. He hoped it wasn’t about the bikes.

Army walked over to them, but before he could speak, Skull spun and grabbed him in a hug, smiling. “Whoa! Haha, anything okay?” he asked.

“Yesssss, Skull alsooo wants us tooooo sleeeeep early.” Mask smiled. 

So they all went to bed early, but Army had an uneasy feeling. And next morning he still had an uneasy feeling as his boyfriends seemed set on something, after eating breakfast, Skull and Mask left to go to Mako Mart. That leaves Aloha and Army alone. “So…. what’s going on?” Army looked at Aloha.

Aloha was surprised that Army asked that; he really hoped he wouldn't ask that. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe something came up!” Aloha smiled, wishing he didn't have to lie, but at least he’s not a bad liar. 

Army felt that Aloha wasn't telling him something, but let it go; he picked up a game controller. “Want to play a game or two while we wait?” he asked, and Aloha smiled as he nodded. And they played for a while until Skull and Mask came back.

“Weeeee are baaaack.” Mask called out as Skull closed and locked the door. Aloha stood up and ran over to them and hugged them, noticing the four new things they bought. Mask noticed Army, standing stiff. “Arrrmy?” Mask asked in concern but Army seems to quickly calm down.

Army feared that the day would come; Skull and Mask went and got them some  _ bikes _ . He doesn't want to, but forces himself to not act strangely, he doesn't want to hurt Skull’s feelings. So he smiled at how happy Skull looked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dining table, the four Inklings ate and chatted. “So when are we going to try and learn how to ride the bike?” Aloha asked. 

“I was thinking today.” Skull answered. 

Army just kept on eating quietly while Mask looked at his phone. Amy really doesn't want them to ride any bikes. 

“Guuuuys” Mask spoke up “Googlesssss need oooour help. Wheeeen is the goooood time?” he asked.

“What about after we eat?” Skull suggested. Mask nodded as he texted Googles back. That’s when Army has an idea. 

After they ate, they got up to get ready to head out. That’s when Army started his idea. “Guys, I have to make a phone call, you can go on without me.” Army said.

“You suuuure?” Mask looked at him curiously. 

Army nodded “Yeah, it’s important and would like to do it soon.”

“Alright then, we will be back soon” Aloha smiled, feeling that something was up but didn't want to push it. 

They kissed Army good-bye as they left the house. As soon as they closed the door, Army quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Soon a voice answer; it was Bobble Hat. “Hello!” She cheerfully said, Army can feel her grin from here. 

“Bobblie? Who is it?” A voice asked, Army realized that Bobble pressed the speaker. That was a good thing. 

“It’s Army, Headphony!~” Bobble Hat answered her girlfriend. 

“Bobble, Headphones, I need a favor.” Army started as he started the plan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, that was interesting, huh guys?~” Army giggled as they walked back home. 

“Caaaan’t beeeeelieve it waaaas a stuuuuck banana.” Mask huffed. Mask was about to say more but Skull stopped them. “Skuuuull?”

Skull pointed to their house “Where’re the bikes?” Skull asked as Aloha and Mask saw that the bikes were gone. They quickly went in the house, and Army wasn’t at the house either. Skull ordered them to split up and look for them as something bad could have happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull was still looking for Army and the bikes when he saw them, further up the street; Army was walking with the bikes, though he had a bit of a hard time with them. That was strange to Skull so he stalked, watching him. Soon they reached Bobble and Headphones’ house and what Skull heard stopped him in his tracks. ‘Thanks for taking the bikes in, I just… don’t want them at my house.’ was what Skull heard… and he felt pain so he quickly turned back and went home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Army smiled as he finally reached his house. “Hope they don’t get home early” he said as he entered his house. He froze when he noticed Mask and Aloha outside their bedroom door, facing it. Army walked closer when Mask and Aloha turned around suddenly; making him jump, with anger in their eyes. 

“Sooooo you gaaaave away oooooour biiiikes?” Mask said “Whaaaaat wereeee you thinkiiiiing?”

“Yeah! Skully is in there, all sad!” Aloha frowned as he pointed to the door “We tried to get more, but all he said was that you gave our new bikes to Headphones and Bobble. Like Masky said, what were you thinking?” 

Army gulped, Aloha doesn't always get this angry… his ears drooped a bit as his tentacles turned dark blue. He has done this; he should have just told them. “I’m sorry… it’s just… I have a fear of bikes ever since that day….”

Mask and Aloha were surprised but allowed Army to keep talking. “When I was just a squidling, I was learning how to ride a bike, but I was too close to a road and accidentally fell over, if it wasn’t for my mother, I may have gotten in an accident with a car… I know we have spawn pads, but I just don’t want you guys to get in an accident, and… I don’t want to be seen as weak for having a silly fear… I’m sorry.” Army bowed his head, not wanting to see his boyfriends’ faces. 

After a moment, Mask spoke up “Arrrrmy. Feeeear or no, we loooove you.” he said as he went and hugged the shorter Inkling. 

“But you should tell that to Skully, he was the one with the idea.” Aloha said as he opened the door. 

They went in and Army felt bad, Skull was laying on their bed, eyes a bit watery. Skull looked up at them as Army got closer to Skull and caressed his head. “Skull… I should be saying sorry to you; I should have told you that I don’t want us to have bikes...” Army said as he pulled Skull up to a sitting position. Army untied the bandana and put it on the side table, then grabbed his own hat and set it on the table too. Army noticed that Skull was pouting, so he pulled him in a hug and held him “It’s just… I’m scared of bikes.” He started explaining the story to Skull while Skull held on to him, head on shoulder. “When I was a squidling, I asked my parents for a bike to ride, so they did… for a while I am learning to ride, but I suppose one day I either went too fast or got too tired and then my bike fell over, I landed on the road. I lay there, dazed, but then when a car was speeding toward me, I screamed… my father saw me fall and was about to run to get me, but my mother was closer so she quickly grabbed me and pulled me away just in time… ever since that day, I don’t want to get on a bike again because I was still a kid and felt scared that I would die...” Army looked at Skull; Skull was watching him, listening. “I know there were spawn pads, but I guess I let my fear get to me, I kept seeing the huge car driving toward me… I can’t bear to see you guys get in an accident if that happened. I’m sorry” Army said.

“Trueee, spaaaawn pads are noooot always neeeearby...'' Mask said as he nodded and climbed up on the bed. 

“That’s why hospitals are built in areas when a spawn pad is too far.” Aloha said as he got on the bed too.

Skull smiled a little “It’s okay… thanks for being honest. Do you still want us to have the bikes?” Skull said as he looke at Army.

Army smiled a little “I am not sure… I shouldn’t keep you guys from doing what you want...”

Mask remembered something “We fooooorget to geeeet helmeeeeets and paaaads. We caaaan geeeet them toooo be safe.” Mask said.

“Oh right, maybe that’s another reason Army freaked out.” Skull smiled as Army rolled his eyes “After all, Army here always told us to be safe.”

The four Inklings, feeling happy, started to cuddle as they relaxed together then Aloha spoke up “Army, We can keep ourselves safe and won’t ride too close to the road. It has been years, don’t worry… we can practice at Bobble and Headphones’ place~” Aloha winked at Army. 

Army smiled a little “I guess that won’t be so bad...” he giggled as Skull nuzzled him. They will do that tomorrow, they cuddled all night.


End file.
